


Born to love you

by persianp0pinjay



Series: A little bit of love and joy - Jimercury [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persianp0pinjay/pseuds/persianp0pinjay
Summary: Maybe he should have told him to fuck off again, but he was too drunk to think."How big's your cock?"(Jim and Fred's story, from the beggining)





	1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing here?", the stranger asked in a playfully tone that did nothing but annoy Jim.

"Fuck off", he said sharply, in a way he would have never done if he was completely sober. 

"You'd better ask my boyfriend about that", and with that, the stranger was gone. When his boyfriend returned from buying some drinks, Jim told him about what had happened, "That's Freddie Mercury" was all what he've got for an answer. Jim couldn't believe it: John was happy, almost delighted by the fact that a famous singer fancied his partner.

"Well, he's still a totally stranger for me"

 

As time passed, they seemed to keep finding each other. It happened a few times, first in a restaurant then in a pub.

"Let me buy you this", the conversation started almost the same as the last time, but little did they know how different it would all end up. It had been a while since that last time, almost two years, Jim thought.

"No, I'll buy you one", maybe he should have told him to fuck off again, but he was too drunk to think. What was he doing? He hardly had the money to buy that Freddie guy a drink, and he didn't even like him. But there he was laughing at every single thing he said just like a horney teenager. He wasn't really paying attention to Freddie, until something made him leave his trance state. "How big's your cock?", Freddie had asked, laughing. Again, maybe he should have told him to fuck off.  
Somehow he ended up at Freddie's flat, where he was offered some cocaine, "No, thanks" he said, more interested in playing with Freddie's cats tan putting anything up his nose. To Jim's surprise Freddie joined him.  
That night Jim discovered Freddie was a lover of cats. He treated them as if they where his children, in fact he had introduced them as "Tiffany and Oscar, my beautiful kids". Jim quickly found out that Freddie was way more sensitive and delicate than what he pretended. In what the talk lasted there was a lot of eye contact, and innocents - or not so innocents - touches.

They didn't kiss, they were too drunk to do anything more than cuddle up in Freddie's bed. The next morning, they exchanged numbers, and Jim left the flat.

Three months later, Freddie got in touch. He invited Jim to his ‘little dinner party’, he was pretty insistent and Jim finally agreed to go.


	2. Do the tango just for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Should we take this to my flat?”, Freddie offered with his lips slightly swollen and his cheeks blushed, as he tried to soothe his breath down.
> 
> It was a nice view, Jim thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I'm writing this, I should be studying, but well, enjoy it
> 
> oh and this is smutty so read at your own risk (but it's mostly sweet, nothing too kinky)

Jim didn't know it was humanly possible to be this nervous. He had nothing to give to Freddie once he'd get to his place. That's why, in his way there, he decided to buy him flowers, but then he thought he look ridiculous. He had never taken flowers to a guy before, and this wasn't going to be the first time. So he threw them away. 

They weren't that pretty anyways.

He kept walking, but now with nothing in his hands. He was walking down the sidewalk, looking in direction to the floor, focused in his hands. He didn't know what to do with them, he would put them in his pockets, and then take them off, nervously. He was so distracted, so lost in his own thoughts that the next time he looked up and came back to reality, he realised he already was in Freddie's block.

 

“Hey”, Freddie said opening the front door with a smile. “How have you been? I’ve missed you”, he uttered softly, but before Jim could even begin to give him an answer he was strongly and warmly hugged by the other man.

It felt so personal, so intimate. The way they touched and held each other. The way Freddie's hands perched on his neck, the left one playing tenderly with the hairs of his neck, and his warm breath so palpable against his shoulder.

Suddenly Jim wasn’t afraid anymore, and Freddie neither.

Freddie had been so freaked out about meeting Jim again, but now, they were so lost in each other arms that none of the panicked thoughts he had a couple of hours before were important in that precise instant.   
Eventually, Freddie had to break the hug and tell Jim, without breaking the eye contact for a single second, that they should join the others. And so they did, but Freddie made sure and insisted saying that Jim should seat next to him while they had dinner.   
They didn’t pay any sort of attention to the others, they were in their own little world. 

They were so concentrated in each other that when dinner was over and all the dishes were removed from the table, Jim could have sworn he had no idea of what he had been eating until a few moments ago.

They talked about anything and everything. Freddie told him every detail about his tour in South America and Jim couldn’t stop talking about flowers and gardening; and to John’s surprise Freddie looked fascinated. 

He felt stupid at first, his life so ordinary besides Freddie’s, but the man looked so astonished with everything he said, that he quickly forgot about it.

Despite the fact that they were telling each other just random stuff, they felt like if they’d known each other for years. And Jim couldn’t stop but thinking how vulnerable and insecure the other man looked. He soon realized that Freddie was one of the most shy people he knew, but was at the same time so talkative and outrageous. He had wonderful eyes, Jim thought. He had those big brown eyes that could look straight into your heart and he always tried to cover his mouth every time he laughed.

It was getting later, so they all decided to go out to some pub and spend the night there.  
Two hours later and both of them were a little bit drunk, but not to much.

“Here you go”, Jim said as he leaned over to give Freddie his new drink. The singer was resting his back against the pub bar, watching the people dance, or talk, or kiss. The place was crowded, completely full of people, and the personal space seemed to be inexistent. “Thank you, dear”, was all he got for an answer, as Freddie gently took the glass from between his hands and left it to his side not without having given it a big sip before.

They were so close to each other, so silently flirting, with small touches or looks that even a totally stranger would have noticed the tension between them. Freddie had all his attention put in Jim’s movements: his heart melt when he saw how he seemed to be putting all his efforts in not to invade him too much,although he didn’t have too many options, due to the lack of place.

Freddie took one step to his front, separating his back from the bar and leaned forward closing the, already short, distance even more. He cupped Jim’s face with one hand, tracing some random patrons in his cheek, but he wasn’t going to take any other steps. He waited for Jim to do it, giving him the chance to stop him if he didn’t want to. Soon Jim noticed that Freddie had no intention in moving forward. 

And so he did.

Freddie’s lips felt wet against his. He tasted like alcohol and cigarettes and Jim was sure he must have tasted the same. 

It was almost an innocent kiss and Jim couldn’t stop feeling how insecure Freddie felt against his lips, so he moved closer, pressing himself against Freddie and putting his hands in his waist, as if trying to transmit him some confidence.

Freddie quickly locked his hands around the hairdresser’s collar and began to caress the hair in his neck. It could be said that he had a thing for Jim’s hair (and neck)

Gradually the kiss started to become more heated, more needy. Now Jim's hands were beneath his t-shirt, stroking the bare skin of his low waist and Freddie was beginning to make some low noises. It was almost an inappropriate scene for the place where they were, that is why Jim broke the kiss, keeping their foreheads together and still kindly fondling his skin. “Should we take this to my flat?”, Freddie offered with his lips slightly swollen and his cheeks blushed, as he tried to soothe his breath down. It was a nice view, Jim thought. 

“I think they’re about to kick us out, so we probably should”, he answered with a small smile and a little giggle.

The trip to Freddie's house was quiet, they took a cab that Freddie insisted on paying. “You’ve already bought me enough drinks”, was the last thing he said finishing with the discussion before he gave the money to the taxi-driver.

Freddie had a rough time while opening the door, maybe it was because of his drunkenness or maybe it was the way Jim was stuck behind him. He decided it was probably both.  
But finally he was able to open the door and get in, among laughters, with Jim following him every step

Once he was inside and the door was closed, Freddie didn’t lose a second. He quickly threw himself on Jim, kissing him fiercely and guiding him to the nearest wall, against which he collided, a little rudely. “Sorry”, Freddie apologised, still kissing him, but trying to slow down a bit. “Hmmh” Jim groaned downplaying it and making the kiss even more heated than before. Hands were everywhere, roaming over each other’s unfamiliar bodies.

Freddie was struggling with the buttons on Jim’s shirt to not to have to separate, but not being very successful. Jim’s hand were travelling all over his body, until they finally stopped, resting on Freddie’s ass. He squeezed it delicately making him whine in both surprise and delight.  
In some point, Jim had changed the location of his kisses and was know pressing small wet pecks into Freddie’s jaw. He quickly traced a path down until he reached that sweet spot between the ear and the collar. Freddie gasped, eyes falling closed and his head back while Jim slowly sucked trying to leave a bruise. He knew he was driving him crazy, the little noises he made and the tight grip of his shirt being a prove of that, so he wasn’t really surprised when he heard him whine in complain. “What’s the problem?”, he hissed over his ear, slightly biting his lobe. Jim could feel the warmth of Freddie’s skin even through his clothes and heard him suppress a moan when he draw even closer to him, pushing his semi-dark cock into his thighs. “I can't take this damn thing off and you’re fucking teasing me”, he said stretching his shirt. Jim just laughed, getting away from him to look him in the eye, hoping he had even more lust in his than what Freddie had in his own

“Where's the bedroom?”, he asked.

Freddie didn't answered. He just took his hand and leaded him there. A cat was lying there, in his bed. But Jim couldn’t care less. He was about to kiss him again when Freddie stopped him. “Wait”, he said walking towards the bed and taking the cat between his hands, he tried to pet him in his way to the door but the cat just meowed, complaining. “I'm sorry, darling”, he said taking him out the room and closing the door. “All good now?”, Jim asked once the cat was gone, with a grin in his face. “Just take that damn thing off so we can continue”, Freddie said as dramatic as his personality was.

In fact, Jim took the damn thing off and walked towards him, finally kissing him again. The roles were now inverted: this time it was Freddie the one who was pressed against a wall. Well, it was the door to be more specific. He wasn’t exactly sure when, but in some moment Jim had taken Freddie’s t-shirt off, so now they were both half naked from waist up. Freddie arched his hips up, wanting, but mostly needing, some kind of friction. Then he started to kiss his bare chest, playing with his nipples. He quickly found the sipper of Jim’s jean and opened it up, undoing the button and taking it off. He had to us Jim’s help, who happily took his shoes off with his own feet, and before they knew it the pile of clothes was left abandoned in a corner of the room.

The hairdresser was driven to the bed. Freddie made him seat in one of the sides and immediately crouched in front of him, the cold of the floor penetrating his skin even through his trousers. His hands were playing with the waistband of Jim’s boxer, his fingers slipping below it, feeling some hair escaping the elastic. Before he continued, he looked up, silently asking for permission. Jim nodded almost frantically and Freddie asked him to get his butt up so that he could get the boxer off properly.

Then, Freddie spreaded Jim’s legs out and made himself comfortable between them. He slowly grabbed Jim’s length, going up and down with his hand for a while. “Fuck, Fred”, Jim started to beg in a whisper, but he didn't had to finish the sentence, because Freddie was already taking him with his mouth. Jim felt a wave of pleasure travelling through his body. Jim let out a moan as Freddie pumped slowly, base to tip. He started to bomb his mouth around Jim’s length, sucking harder and flicking his wrist around the base.Jim groaned and felt the need to take him by the hair, and mark his own rhythm but he left Freddie do it, only putting a hand on his head, but without any sort of pressure, just stroking his hair.

Fuck. He was good at it. It was maybe the best blowjob he had ever had.

“Fred, Fred”, he called him after a while, “You've got to stop”, he said while he gently caressed his right cheek and Freddie slowly popped out, giving him a confused look. “I don't wanna come yet”, he explained.

“Come here”, he said, helping him to stand up, and making him seat in his lap. His erections rubbed through Freddie's clothes and both men moaned out sinking into a fiery kiss. “I'll get the lube and the condoms”, Freddie said after a while, standing up and going to the light table where the things were supposed to be. When he came back, he handled him the lube and condoms and took his trousers and boxers off before seating in his Jim's lap again.

Jim left the condoms aside and opened up the envelope spreading the liquid all over his fingers. He took his lubricated finger over Freddie's hole and played there, teasing him up while he waited for the lube to get warm. “Jim”, Freddie complained after a while and Jim finally penetrated with only one finger. The position wasn’t really comfortable to Jim but Freddie put his hands in his shoulders pushing himself in and out and fucking himself into Jim’s finger. “Another”, he whimpered and Jim obeyed adding another finger and placing his free hand in Freddie’s hip, helping him to keep the rhythm.

He already had three fingers inside Freddie when he suddenly but carefully took all them off, making him whine in complain. But before Freddie could say a word, the other man was already leading him to lay down in the bed. He quickly cut the wrapper up and put on the condom lying on top of him and taking his cock lining it up to his arse.“Can I?”, he asked and Freddie didn't answered but he rolled his legs over his ass building more pressure against himself.

Jim took that as a yes and pushed himself slowly inside Freddie. Once he was completely in, he remained still, waiting for Freddie to get used to the feeling. “Move”, he commanded after a minute.

Jim started with slow moves and increased the speed little by littles. He was close since the first move. And he was really making and effort not to fuck him too hard, but Freddie was so noisy in bed and he was so turned on. “Harder” Fred said between a moan taking him out of his misery. He started to thrust deeper and harder while he looked at Freddie, careful in case he did something wrong. But the only thing coming out from Jim's lips where moans and pleasure was the only thing his face showed.

Jim started to stroke Freddie’s cock to the beat of his thrusts. Making the moans to become only higher and higher. “I'm gonn-”, he tired to say but Jim moved even harder touching something inside him and with that Freddie came. His cum all over Jim’s hand, who kept moving through his orgasm but stopped once it was finished.  
He was hesitant of what to do, he was about to pull out and jerk himself off when Freddie stopped him. “You can go on, it's okay” And with that he went on, kissing him while he pounded him, listening to the small moans Freddie did due to overstimulation until he came with a loud moan that was hushed by Freddie's lips.

Jim collapsed next to the musician and they both closed their eyes as they tried to recuperate from their previous activities.

Jim opened his eyes and found out there was an open door he hadn't noticed till then: it was a bathroom. He decided to take advantage of the opportunity, he took the condom off and walked towards the bathroom, taking his boxer up from the floor and putting them back. He found a bin there and toilet paper that he used to clean his hands. He took some paper for Freddie and went back to bed helping him to get cleaned up.

Then he sat in the bed not knowing what to do: did Freddie wanted him to stay? should he go? “Should I-”, he started to say but at the same time Freddie had spoken. “Will you stay?”, he asked, a smile in his face.

“Do you want me to?”, “Yes”, the other voice answered. “Then I will”, he replied

He watched as Freddie put his boxer back in. “C'mon to sleep”, he offered as he touched the mattress next to him, inviting him over. Jim laid down in bed and Freddie quickly settled on his chest and closed his eyes, ready to sleep.

It was dark and Jim didn't know why but before he knew it he was speaking. 

“Y’know, I bought you flowers today in my way here”, he said blushing.

“Flowers? You didn't gave me any”, Freddie declared, clearly confused.

“I know, I-, I threw them away, I was too nervous”, he said with a little laugh while he gently caressed Freddie’s hair. “What flowers?”, he asked tracing some patron in Jim's chest. “Freesias”

“Freesias?!”, Freddie asked raising his tone. “Oh boy, they're my favourite. You would have had me on your feets if you'd have brought those” 

“Well…”, Jim started. “Oh don't be gross, darling. Not like that”, Freddie said hitting him lightly on the chest, making him giggle.

“Well, maybe the next time I'll bring you some”, he said already sleepy and with that both men fell asleep, smiling and with the promise of many other nights to spend together and many other dates for Jim to give him freesias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, english isnt my firat language so this could have some mistakes. Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading!  
> I know this is short and kind of shitty but it's just an introduction. I promise it will get better. 
> 
> English isn't my first language so this might have a few mistakes, feel free to correct me and leave kudos or a comment if you liked the chapter :)


End file.
